flipticfandomcom-20200213-history
Mudmans
Mudmans are interactive objects in the game Monster Castle: Level Pack and Monster Castle Defense. Appearance First form A mudman in its first form has a human like form with a head and two small arms but, rather than having feet, the bottom of a mudman slopes downward into the ground. The texture of a mudman's skin, as its name suggests, resembles mud which is most visible on its head. In Monster Castle: Level Pack, mudmans are a light brown colour with a transparent outline while in Monster Castle Defense, mudmans are more of a metallic copper and have a light blue outline. Second form A mudman in its second form has a more human like form possessing arms, legs, and a head. The hand of a mudman, like the rest of its body, is shaped like a rock but with the hands not being attached to the rest of the arm but instead floating in mid air. A mudman in its second form has no facial features but instead its face is just a smooth surface. In Monster Castle Defense, mudmans are dark grey with a light blue outline while in the level pack version, mudmans are a yellowish-grey colour with a semitransparent outline. Third form A mudman in its third form is stout and resembles a suit of armor. The helmet the mudman wears is shaped like a box wit two horizontal slants located near the top of the helmet and a visor that is slightly let down. The mudman also wears a breast plate, of which extends from its neck to waist, that has two oval shaped shoulder pads attached to it that stick slightly outward from the monster's body. Covering the hands of the mudman are two plates with the plate on one side being short and slightly rectangular with the other being slightly oval shaped. Extending from the bottom of the breast plate is three other plates two of which are positioned at the left and right sides of the mudman and the third is placed at the front between its leg. All of the mudman's armor is dark grey with the shoulder pads, breast plate, the lower plates, and the plates over the mudman's legs having a pale yellow border. The mudmans legs, the part of the mudman's face that is not covered by the visor and the helmet, and part of its forearm that is not covered by armor are a black with the mudman's legs and forearm being cylindercle. The only difference between a mudman in its third form from Monster Castle Defense and a mudman in its third form from Monster Castle : Level Pack is that the Monster Castle Defense mudman's have dark armor than the mudmans from the level pack version and the a blue outline as opposed to the semi-transparent outline of the level pack mudmans. Game information Mudmans cost 150 bones to create and start with a attack of five. Unlike other monsters, mudmans are both offensive and defensive as they harm enemies as well as push them back. Mudmans attack enemies in front of them at long range by throwing projectiles that will either stop once it hits a enemy, as in the case with a mudman in its first form, or hit several enemies in a row, which is the case with the second and third form of a mudman. Strategies Though possessing both defense and offensive qualities, the offensive qualities of mudmans are relatively weak and depend upon the enemies the monster encounters. Because of this, it is good to place a slime or another offensive monster in the mudman's path to slightly increase its ability to push enemies back. In general it is better to place mudman's away from doors and more in the middle of floors with other enemies. Gallery File:Mudman 2 o.PNG|A mudman in its second form from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Mudman 3 o.PNG|A mudman in its third form from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Mudman_monster_castle_defense_first_form.png|A mudman in its first form from Monster Castle Defense File:Mud_man_projectile.png|A projectile fired by a mudman in its first form from Monster Castle Defense File:Mudman_MCL_projectile.png|A projectile fired by a mudman in its first form from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:MCD_second_form_mudman.png|A mudman in its second form from Monster Castle Defense File:Mud_man_second_form_projectile_mcd.png|A projectile fired by a mudman in its second form from Monster Castle Defense File:Mudman_second_form_MCL_prjectile.png|A projectile fired by a mudman in its second form from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Mudman_third_form_MCD.png|A mudman in its third form from Monster Castle Defense File:Mudman_third_form_projectile_MCD.png|A projectile fired by a mudman in its third form from Monster Castle Defense File:Mudman_3_MCD_firing_projectile.png|A mudman in it third form from Monster Castle Defense firing a projectile Trivia *When mudmans are referred to individually, they are called a mudman, which is grammatically correct, but when they are referred to in plural they are called mudmans, which is grammatically incorrect as they should be mudmen as men is the plural of man. Category:Monster Castle Defense Category:Monster Castle: Level Pack Category:Monster Castle Category:Interactive objects